


The Bet on Two Blind Men

by qtipping



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bets, Betting, M/M, They're so clueless, dumb idiots in love, help them, oblivious gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtipping/pseuds/qtipping
Summary: Everyone knew Arthur liked Charles, and it was no secret that Charles liked Arthur.Apparently, everyone knew except for the two fools in love.





	The Bet on Two Blind Men

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but please enjoy these dumb gays

“He’s doing it again, isn’t he?” Javier questions.

“Yep.” John sighs in answer as the two watch as Charles, who had not seated himself down at the fire not ten seconds ago, was being accompanied by Arthur.

“And they’re still...”

“Completely clueless, yep.” John takes another sip on his coffee, grimacing at the taste.

Javier is quiet for a moment, contemplating, but eventually suggests. “Think I should play them a love song?”

“It’d go right over their dumb heads.” John answers, the two lovebirds were laughing now over something Arthur said, their bodies unconsciously leaning towards each other for touch.

“What’re you boys starin’ at?” Hosea’s voice rang out in a half-threat, standing behind them with hands on his hips.

While Javier turned fully to face the man, back a little straighter, John simply answered after another swig. “Watchin’ Arthur be a fool.” He felt a body join him on his other side, Hosea’s accusatory tone instantly fading.

“Oh Charles’ back,” He murmered, as if it explained everything going on, which it did. “How long?”

“Well,” Javier stretched. “Charles got back from his hunt this morning, Arthur helped him get the animals to Pearson, then proceeded to follow him like a lost puppy for most of the day while you were out fishing.”

“Ah, I see.” Hosea had poured himself a cup of coffee, “What’s the betting pool at now?”

“Five hundred dollars. Sadie placed hers yesterday.” John finished the rest of his coffee, tossing the empty cup towards the bucket for washing, it bounced off the rim and landed a few feet away.

“Didn’t Tilly get out just last week?”

“Yeah, her, Bill, and Dutch went passed their deadlines.”

Hosea nodded, a con man assessing his mark. “And no one’s tried to rush it along?”

“There’s no point!” John swore, “the two fool’s are too caught up in their own head to catch on!”

“At this point it’s honestly looking like Micah’s bet is more believable.” Javier grumbled, remembering how the man jokingly placed twenty dollars that one of them will die before they confess their feelings.

“Well... keep me posted.” Hosea placed a strong hand on John’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze before leaving the two alone.

Everyone in camp knew the two had a thing for each other, they all had eyes and more than two brain cells (even though Hosea accuses otherwise). Hell, even the O’Driscoll had caught on, nervously asking Mary-Beth if the two were sweet on each other, which led her into a laughing fit and a long story explaining the history.

All attempts to force the other to confess their feelings have been futile, the suggested hunting trips, two-man jobs that could have easily been one; hell, a couple of the girls suggesting putting Charles’ bedroll in Arthur’s tent.

Hosea and Dutch did not want to get involved, wanted to let their son discover the love for himself and have the joy of knowing your feelings are reciprocated, but the longer it went on the more likely to seemed they would need to talk some sense into their son.

Meanwhile, the two lovebirds were busy making eyes at each other when the other wasn’t looking. Arthur “subtly” following Charles around camp and sketching him, Charles always leaving him “gifts” in his tent and personally taking care of his horse.

_ Charles was teasin’ me again today. _

_ Sayin that I was one of the best men in camp, despite the horrible things I’ve done. _

_ I feel like now he’s doin’ it on purpose. _

_ Makin’ me blush ripe red like a tomato! _

Arthur finished his entry, heart fluttering at the mere thought of the mixed man. He placed the journal safely under his pillow, the sun beginning to set and the glow of the camp fires becoming the camp’s main source of light.

It was one of those nights were everyone was in camp, full and happy and ready to get drunk.

Arthur knew he was going to be dragged out sooner or later to join the party, so he figured he might as well get it over with now.

He approached the main campfire, a crowd was already around it, with Javier leading a song with his guitar and everyone with drinks in their hands.

_ Even Charles _ , Arthur beamed at the sight of the man giving a small smile as his thick hand held the bottle, lifting it to his plump lips-

“‘Ey English!” Seans shriek tore him from the scene and back to the group, were said Irishman was waving him over. “You gonna stand there all night or ya gonna come have a drink!” He waved the young man off and made his way to the thick of the group, grabbing a beer on the way, happily seating himself down across from Charles, where he could see the flames dance in his dark eyes.

The night went on merrily, people singing and telling stories, laughing and cheering as a family should. Arthur was only half paying attention to everything, spending every possible second staring at Charles, quickly averting his eyes elsewhere when the man would turn his way.

The moon was reaching its peak when Charles politely excused himself, heading into the woods, picking up a guard rifle on the way.

Arthur chuckle at the responsible man, downing the rest of his beer and following after him to try and drag him back to the party.

Neither noticed people swearing and handing their money to Hosea who had bet the two would go off together before midnight.

Arthur made sure to make noise when approaching Charles, he remembers sorley the first time he approached the man on guard silently and was greeted with a sore ass and a knife to his neck.

The man was still, taking in the nature around him, Arthur’s hand twiched for his pencil.

“Needed some quiet?” Arthur questioned, Charles grunting his approval.

That was something Arthur loved about Charles (along with everything else), he was a man who could appreciate the peace and quiet. “Want me to leave?” Arthur sheepishly asked, worried he was intruding on the man’s silence.

Charles turned to Arthur, his smile wider than that it was back at camp. “I don’t mind if it’s you.”  _ Oh _ .

“Oh...” Arthur croaked out, face burning up at the comment. The two sat in silence for a long while, each smoking their respective cigarette and looking out into the dark night, the party roaring behind them. They each stole the occasional glance, eyes filled with longing and adoration for the other.

“Hey Charles, can I tell ya’ somethin’” Arthur drawled, his body surprisingly relaxed despite the battle going on in his mind. Charles hummed in answer, so Arthur continued. “Now... I don’t know if this is the alcohol talking, pro’lly is considering I’m even talkin’ to ya right now. But... well I... well yer one hell of a feller ya know that?”

Charles turned to him, feigning indifference, “What do you mean?”

“I mean you... aw hell I’m not drunk enough for this! Yer just a really... handsome fellow. A-and I know you probably don’t see me handsome, hell  _ I  _ don’t see me handsome but you’re-” He’s interrupted with a clash of hands to his face, pulling him to the other, and lips crashing against his.

It was messy, quick, but it still took their breaths away and they pulled back with heaving chests.

“You think too much,” Charles chuckled softly, melting Arthur’s heart in the process.

“You... you-”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit Arthur Morgan,” Charles’ voice was a low gravel that sent shivers up the Outlaws spine, the large and calloused hand running fingers through his blonde hair and dark eyes devouring him. “You are one beautiful man, so beautiful in fact, that I would like to kiss you again.” Arthur could only nod before their lips met again in a much slower, softer, and gentler kiss. It was a kiss that held months of longing, hands roaming and feeling as if this was the only touch they’ve ever known.

They don’t know how long they kissed, at one point Arthur had tangled his hand in Charles’ black silky hair. They slow kissing was getting more passionate, more needy, Charles beginning to climb onto Arthur’s lap-

“Oh for fucks sake!” They separated as if the other was on fire, adrenaline spiking. “Ya buggers couldn’t’a waited another week!” They could only stare dumbly as a rather drunk Sean stumbled towards camp, calling out. “‘Oi! Mrs. Adler won the pot!”

There was a chorus of “What?!” through the gang.

“Yeah, two kissin’ like right lovers in the trees.” Sadie’s cheer drowned out the groans and swears as she went to collect the bet.

“Damnit Arthur!” They heard the distinctive frustrated voice of Javier, who was the closets to winning the bet after Sadie.

Then Hosea’s shout pierced through the cacophony. “Wait! Who initiated?” That got everyone together again, looking to the two who were still standing stiff like statues.

Sean shrugged as if it was directed at him, turning. “...I dunno. ‘Ey English, which one of ya kissed who?”

The question managed to shake Arthur from his trance, choking out. “I... I don’t... What the hell are y’all on about?!”

“We had a bet going you dumb fool,” John teased. “On when you two would finally get together, now who kissed who?!”

“Y’all knew we was sweet on each other?!” Arthur interrogated, now standing and facing the others.

There was a collective, “ _ Yes _ !”

“And none of y’all thought it helpful or nice to  _ tell  _ us?!”   
“ ** _We tried_ ** !”  _ oh.... _

“Well make it more obvious next time!” There were more groans, swears, but smiles and congratulations amongst them.

At least until Charles camp up next to <strike>Arthur</strike> his lover, and answered the previous question. “I kissed Arthur first.”

“Haha!” Hosea clapped loudly and cheered, collecting his own bet winnings, a good two hundred dollars. The two watched the chaos unfold in front of them, holding hands with warm and tight grips, all their problems for the future seeming to burn away like the fire around their family.

**Author's Note:**

> tag yourself I'm Hosea knowing his son is a complete bottom.


End file.
